A Match Made on Sentinel III
by Denim88
Summary: Formerly known as 'Something About Her'. Jim has just turned sixteen, and he's experiencing new feelings for a certain C'tarl C'tarl. While Gene and Melfina leave for a romantic honeymoon and place Jim in charge of shop, what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

-Jim's P.O.V

"But Gene, you can't just up and leave me to run Starwind and Hawking on my own for the next ten days without _some _help!" I complained.

"Don't worry Jim, Aisha will be here to help." Gene laughed.

"Oh. Yeah, but she'll eat everything in the fridge and sleep all the time..." I further debated.

"Jim, come on, can't you do this for me? Melfina and I are going on our honeymoon, and we really need you here." Gene asked me with a pleading look.

I gave a defeated sigh, and shrugged my shoulders, "Fine, but you owe me. Where's Suzuka?"

"She's also gone somewhere, she found out about a nice bounty on some guy and couldn't pass it up." Gene answered, hauling luggage into the cab outside Starwind and Hawking.

"Okay...where's Aisha? I can't leave her running around the place by herself." I asked, handing him a bag. Gene only shrugged, indicating he either didn't know, or really didn't want to know.

Melfina came walking out carrying some of her own belongings with a smile on her face, "Oh Gene, I can't believe we're having our honeymoon on that five star resort planet you were talking about. Do we really have enough money for the trip though?"

"Of course! We're not in debt up to our eyeballs with Fred anymore, so pretty much any money we make is ours." Gene answered with a grin.

Amazing as it was, we did manage to pay all debts owed to Fred. Sure, we'd borrow money from him, and buy ammunition now and again as well, but thanks to our combined efforts, and my financing skills, we were able to pay off the initial sum of wong owed, and even earn a profit. We came back to Sentinel III and ran business in the better part of town. Our name was getting around to a few businesses, and that meant possible jobs.

"Well, that's the last of it. Jim, we'll see you in ten days." Gene said with a smack on the shoulders.

"Bye, Jim. We'll be sure to buy you guys something while we're there." Melfina said giving me a hug.

"Right, take care you two...and don't go getting in trouble with the law!" I warned Gene. He only laughed, scratching his head.

Gene and Mel had gotten married last month, it had been about five years since the Leyline. It was about time in my opinion. I was sixteen as of last week, and in the eyes of my friends, and adult. Probably because I was old enough to be taken seriously about things, and because they thought I acted way too serious for my age...which is probably why we're doing so well for our company.

The two drove off in the direction of the docking stations where the Outlaw Star was. Since they would be taking it, this left job oppurtunities to bodyguarding, bounties, and simple local deliveries, due to the absence of a ship. I went back inside and slumped into the couch. I was still always getting most of the work dumped on me, no surprise. I sighed, feeling tired.

"Hey Jimmy, what's the matter?" asked the voice of a certain female C'tarl C'tarl, which made me jump a little.

"Oh, hey Aisha...nothing, I'm just stressed out I guess." I answered.

"Awww...poor Jim. Yeah, you do way too much work for a Terran your age." she said in a motherly tone, rustling my hair.

"Yeah, and you don't do _enough_ work for a C'tarl C'tarl your age." I teased.

"Really? Well, seeing as we'll be the only ones running the place for a few days, we might as well forget it and take a vacation. Otherwise you'll bee too stressed, and I'll just be too lazy." Aisha laughed, a fanged grin spreading across her face. Over the past two years, Aisha had become less irrate. She was still the proud C'tarl C'tarl that she had always been, but I guess she learned to soften up a bit.

"Wait, take a vacation? To where though, we don't even have our own ship." I asked.

"So, we can go enjoy the city-life, can't we? Come on." Aisha then picked me up (literally) off the couch and out the door.

We walked through town, Aisha forced me to walk arm in arm with her. She was humming to herself, an all to familiar 'I know something you don't know' grin on her face.

"Okay Aisha, what's up?" I questioned her, knowing she had something planned.

She giggled, "Aisha's not telling. It's a surprise!" That was all I got from her.

We arrived in front of a club...a questionable one, "Um...Aisha, what are we doing here? I mean, sure, there's no real enforcement of age at these places on Sentinel III, but-"

"Oh relax Jimmy, the dance club is in the back. However, for your information, I _do_ have a job oppurtunity here." Aisha answered.

"Wait, your going to go in there and-"

"Yep!"

"Without any-"

"Uh huh!"

"Wow...um...this is only for today, right?" I don't really mind you doing this, but..."

"But what Jimmy?" Aisha asked.

"Just...be careful Aisha...I don't want to hear you ended up missing and found dead in an alley in the bad part of town. That's happened to girls who do this for a living...Gene told me so..." I said, reddening a little.

"Don't worry Jim. I'll come back to the front bar as soon as I'm done. I'm more worried about you than myself in these parts of town. After I'm done, we'll go somewhere to eat." Aisha reassured me.

"Please stay safe, okay Aisha? You're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." I said with concern clearly noticeable in my voice.

"As a C'tarl C'tarl, I swear that I will on my honor. There, thant make you feel better?" she asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"Here, take some money and go get something to hold you over until I'm done. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" she said, handing me some wong from her pocket.

"You're treating me like a little brother." I groaned with a smile.

"No, I'm treating you like a close friend." she corrected with a hug, then headed for the back entrance.

Much to my surprise, the bartender at the front was a C'tarl C'tarl as well. He looked a bit on the stout side as far as males go.

"Hey there kid, what'll you have?" he asked with a nod.

"I'll just have a bowl of soup and some water..."I sighed, clearly not really concerned about food at the moment.

"Sure thing...hey, you allright? You Terrans usually don't look this depressed until at least two glasses of liquor." the C'tarl C'tarl asked.

"Yeah, my friend is um...performing tonight, and she's not always careful," I replied, nodding to the back door where the club was, "The only assurance I have is that she's a C'tarl C'tarl, so she can take on most guys who try to make any moves on her."

"Oh, you mean Ms. Clan Clan, right? Yeah, she came and asked about a chance for just one night. She's a nice girl, and quite the looker," the bartender looked at me with a grin, "Are you two dating?" he asked, handing me the soup and glass of water.

"Dating? Oh! No, no, no...we're just good friends; we've know each other for a few years now." I said waving my hands in defense.

"Ha ha, too bad. You'd be a lucky Terran, especially at your age. She did say she was going to take a friend of hers out for dinner to celebrate a late birthday after her performance." the bartender laughed.

"Really?" I asked, raising my head from the soup bowl.

"Yep, she apparantly really likes this guy. Well, you go ahead and enjoy the food, it's on me. You're the first Terran customer to eat my food and not complain about it for quite some time." the C'tarl C'tarl said, then went to some other customers at the counter.

I could hear some music from the club in the back, and could only guess that Aisha was just beginning her show.

Time flew by after I finished eating. I talked to the bartender about this and that, mostly about business and problems, the usual stuff. After speaking so much with Aisha, I learned how to effectively carry on casual conversation with C'tarl C'tarl effectively. Always be polite, don't scoff at any outrageous claims they make, and be sure to not let them do all the talking...unless it was one of Aisha's rants about how C'tarl C'tarl were superior to all other forms of life.

"Hey Jimmy, I'm back! I made some good money too! Come on, I'm taking you out to eat for your birthday, even though it was last week." Aisha said as she walked in. I noticed the bartender raise an eyebrow, then quietly laughed to himself.

"O-okay...um, where should we eat?" I stammered, my face beginning to redden.

"You decide, it's _your _birthday." she laughed, grabbing my hand as we walked out. What was I getting myself into?

end of chap.1 Well there you go, another fic about Jim and Aisha unfolding. Truthfully, I have no clue how old Aisha is, if anyone knows how old she is in the series, please tell me. How was my story? Please read and review. I plan on getting more chapters done in the meantime.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Jim's P.O.V**

We ended up eating at a decent restaurant a good half hour from the club. Aisha demanded that she pay, saying it was an insult to such a milestone of turning sixteen by having to pay.

The meal was enjoyable, but I didn't know what to talk about. After Aisha doing what she did about two hours ago...I just felt like she was different...why did she do that? For the money? No, she would get a part time job...but that would take longer to earn enough for a place like this. She did get paid about one thousand wong, including a few tips during her show.

I felt so much younger than she was, though in reality, she was only a few years older than myself in either Terran or C'tarl C'tarl time. She did however, age slower than any human, and would easily outlive me by at least a few millenia...kind of scary, but true.

I couldn't help but think about what the bartender had said about Aisha taking someone she really liked out for dinner as a late birthday celebration. That 'guy' matched my description as of the moment.

"You've been pretty quiet Jimmy, what's wrong?" Aisha asked with a concerned look.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, I'm just tired, that's all." I replied.

"I'm not dumb Jim, talk to me." she said, only the slightest hint of irritation in her voice.

I heaved in a breath of air, then spoke, "I'm not sure..."

"Is it a girl?" Aisha suggested.

"...Maybe...yeah, I think it is..." I answered, hoping she wasn't catching on.

"What's she like?" she asked.

Now was the hard part. Did I like Aisha more than just a close friend? I guess so, maybe a hint of a well, crush, was the word. Did she feel the same for me though? I decided to let these feelings reveal themselves to me, and not jump headfirst into things.

"Well, she's really nice...and she's um...beautiful, I guess. I mean, I don't think I could stand a chance going out with her or such; she's way out of my league. She's not like most girls either, and has a sense of humor." I said, trying to think up a way to describe Aisha without actually telling her that she was the girl I was talking about.

"Really? I wouldn't happen to know this girl, would I?" Aisha asked me, a mischevious smile spreading across her face. Great, now she was making things difficult.

"Well, um...maybe." I stumbled on words, and I could feel my face burning up now.

"Jim, what's her name? Is she smart? Is she strong?" she continued.

"Well of course you're strong Aisha! Come on, I mean you won the Strongest Woman in the Universe competition...I mean, uh..." shoot, now I blew my cover.

"Jimmy, is this girl you're talking about me?" she asked, a surprised look on her face.

"I-I got to go...thanks for the dinner Aisha." I said getting up. Great, I must have made her angry, pretending to be talking about some girl that was actually just a cover up.

"Wait, Jim...talk to me. It's okay, really, I don't-" Aisha started to get up.

"I'm sorry Aisha, but I just remembered I have something that needs to get done," I lied, and turned my head, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes, "I'll see you later Aisha..."

**-Aisha's P.O.V**

Before I could say anything to stop him, he ran out the door. I had just been teasing him, I never thought he was referring to me, and not someone else.

"Jimmy..." I sighed.

Truth was, I wasn't angry with Jim at all for lying. In all the years I've known him, he was never one to try and make someone upset. He must have thought that I would be offended with him saying he cared about me. Why though? I found it to be very nice. Despite me being a C'tarl C'tarl and him being a Terran, I had developed an affectionate bond with the teenager. He wasn't aloof, and he was very sensitive of others' feelings. He was Jim Hawking, and I was happy with that.

I looked to the ground and saw a black leather pack on the ground; Jim's computer bag. It was his life, so I was surprised to see it on the ground without him next to it.

"I have to find him." I said, picking up the bag and walking out after paying the bill.

I sniffed the air, and picked up Jim's all too familiar scent, one that carried the smell of well-worn jean jacket. I felt a little wierd tracking down my best friend by his scent, but I needed to talk to him right away.

end of chap.2- yeah, I know...short, and leaves you hanging there...sorry, but I'll get more done soon. Hope you're enjoying this story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah, I guess I should put this down: I do not own Outlaw Star, nor any of it's characters...obviously...otherwise this may have been part of the series...

**- Aisha's P.O.V**

It didn't take long to find Jim, he was easy to find since he was the only sixteen year old boy walking by himself down the streets. Not to mention I found listening for his voice easy as well. It sounded like he was...crying?

I walked up behind him and spoke softly so only he could hear, "Jimmy? Hey, what's wrong? You just ran off without your laptop, and I got worried."

Jim must have gotten scared by my sudden presence, because he nearly jumped when I spoke, "Oh, h-hey Aisha...yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting my laptop, I appreciate it."

"Jim, I could hear you crying, what's wrong?" I asked again

"You'd probably get angry about it...don't worry about it, I'll be allright." he replied glumly, trying to smile, and failing miserably.

"Jimmy, I'm your friend, you can...no, you _will_ tell me what's wrong." I said with some sterness in my voice, putting my hands at my hips.

Jim sighed deeply and looked at me, then looked down at the ground, "You promise you won't laugh at me, or get angry?"

"Yes, now tell me what's the matter." I groaned while rolling my eyes.

He looked up at me, then a weak smile came over his face, "The only thing that's the matter I guess is that I'm afraid to tell, and maybe that it's wrong."

"How can I know if it's wrong if I don't know what the problem is?" I asked with a grin.

Jim laughed a little, "Heh, good point...the truth is Aisha...well," he held his breath,"I think I've fallen for you; I think I've fallen in love with the C'tarl C'tarl woman by the name of Aisha Clan Clan."

I stood there for a few seconds, speechless.

"Crap, I knew that it was stupid to tell you...sorry Aisha, I understand if you're mad at me. J-just pretend I never said anything." he turned, continuing to walk down the street to Starwind and Hawking.

I grabbed Jim's wrist, and pulled him towards me, maybe using a little too much strength, "You really feel that way about me?"

Jim nodded timidly, and then he whispered, "Ever since we left the those ancient ruins of the Leyline on that planet...I guess I was only about eleven at the time though, I was too afraid to say anything."

**-Jim's P.O.V.**

I was scared right now, really scared. I had just admitted that I was in love with Aisha Clan Clan, winner of the Strongest Woman in the Universe competition, former ambassador of the C'tarl C'tarl Empire...and the fact that she was a C'tarl C'tarl. I thanked the heavens there wasn't a full moon tonight. I prepared for a punch with the force of XGP's grappler arms, but instead...

"Good, that makes things easier for me." Aisha spoke.

"Huh?" I stood there with Aisha having a death grip on my left wrist, a dumbfounded look on my face.

"I guess I felt the same way...maybe a little earlier than you did, but still..." she began pulling me closer, and her grip loosened enough to let the blood flow back into my arm," I'm glad you feel that way too."

If I had ever felt helpless in my entire young life, it was now. Aisha had managed to pin me against a building wall, and mind you, she is unnaturally strong. She had me locked in her embrace (not that I was complaining), and she had complete and utter control of the situation. My heart was pounding like a gong being hit repeatedly, and I began to sweat. What really got me going was the way Aisha was looking at me. I swear I heard a whimper escape my throat, but I wasn't certain.

"You know Jimmy, I don't think you ever got a 'real' kiss from a girl before, have you?" she asked, her eyes had a blazing fire in them, and her voice a seductive tone to it. I think Gene would have probably wet himself by now out of fear, but I forced myself not to tremble from excitement and confusion.

"Jimmy, you haven't, have you?"

"I...uh...don't...um, not really..." I had no time to prepare myself. She closed the gap between us, and pressed her lips against mine. I froze up, my eyes as wide as dinner plates.

She put a hand behind my head and deepened the kiss. I was running low on air, and found breathing out of my nose to be of no use. After a few seconds, well, I saw them as hours, she pulled away. I was heaving in air, a small grin on my face.

"That was just an appetizer for what you'll get when you're older." she said with a wink, "Come on, it's getting late, let's head home."

"R-right..." I stuttered, following close.

As we began walking down the road, Aisha looked at me and smiled warmly to me. I walked up to her, and grabbed hold of her hand. She raised an eyebrow, then chuckled a little. Truth was, I was surprised too. It must have been quite the scene, a young C'tarl C'tarl woman with a sixteen year old boy who was just about touching her shoulders. Even after four years, I probably only grew three inches or so...destined to remain a shrimp I guess.

"Thanks Aisha, this was the best birthday gift ever." I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She laughed, then whispered in my ear, "Just wait until your eighteen,"

I think I blushed from peach skin tone to tomato red in less than a second after hearing the comment, and tried to remain composed. I swallowed nervously, and she giggled.

"W-wait, do you mean...?" I stuttered. Her only answer was a ruffling of my hair, and a kiss on the cheek.

When we got to Starwind and Hawking, I walked inside and yawned.

"Well Aisha, good night." I said heading to my room.

"G'night Jimmy."

I fell asleep almost immediately, but around two o' clock in the morning, I heard a knock at my door. I yawned, turned to my drawer at the side where a pistol lay, and spoke, "Who's there?" You never could be too sure with the reputation Gene's made for himself.

"Jimmy, it's kind of cold," I heard the voice of Aisha reply, then she opened my door.

"Oh...do you need some extra blankets? I can give you one of mine." I offered.

"Well, actually...I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight." she answered.

"...wait, are you-?"

"NO, NOT LIKE THAT!" she growled.

"Oh, yeah, I don't mind." I answered, scooting over for her.

Aisha was wearing what looked like a double XL T-shirt and underwear that I forced myself not to look down at. She crawled into bed, and sighed.

"Mmmmmm, this is nicer, and a lot warmer," she began scooting closer to me, then slung an arm over me, "You know Jimmy, C'tarl C'tarl females become very possesive of their mates at times as bond over time." she tightened her grip, and breathed in my scent.

"No problem with me." I said, enjoying her warmth.

"Good, so don't be surprised to find me sleeping next to you when you wake up from time to time." she chuckled, and I thought I heard what sounded like...purring?

"Aisha, are you purring?" I asked.

Even in the dark, I could tell she was blushing, "Yeah, C'tarl C'tarl do that when they're content like this sometimes. Is it bothering you?"

"No, truthfully, I like it." I laughed, leaning my head next to her neck where the vibrations were loudest. Then Aisha did something I never would have expected.

"...Aisha, did you just lick me?"

"Get used to it Jimmy. You're mine, so it's going to happen often." she answered with a yawn, pulling me closer.

"I look forward to it." I laughed, falling into a peaceful slumber, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

end of chapter 3- yeah, been quite a while since I've updated on any of my stories, the internet was down for almost two weeks at my house, but everything's working again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I'll update soon...hopefully, lol.


End file.
